


little dreams

by Jupiter_Queen



Category: 6teen
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Queen/pseuds/Jupiter_Queen
Summary: Her knight in shining armor had a thing for riding skateboards. (Drabble)





	little dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published to fanfiction.net in 2014.

"I want to be the only girl on your mind," were the words Caitlin couldn't speak.

Because he was the only guy on hers. All day and all night.

She fantasized about being the only girl he would take to the skatepark—the one he'd teach how to ride his skateboard, the one he'd kiss whenever she fell down, the one he'd gaze at with his bright blue eyes whenever she nailed a trick, even if it was a simple kickturn.

When she was little, she loved Disney movies and fairytales and the idea of Barbie and Ken living a perfect life together. But never in a million years did she think  _her_  Prince Charming,  _her_  Ken,  _her_  knight on a quest to save her from a lonely tower would be riding a skateboard along the way.

He dazzled her, made her see stars—no,  _galaxies_.

Her mind wouldn't leave the slightest trace of him alone.

Because she  _couldn't_  leave him alone.

Not when he was the best one that was never hers.


End file.
